Sin to Love
by taash55
Summary: The BAU of the FBI are on a case on dissaperances of males age 25-40 and the apperances of their bodies a few days after they have been reported missing. These bodies seem to be popping up randomly in hotel suites,motels and even out in the open, so the BAU have to solve the murders of these men before the unsub attacks again. While they are investigating in Las Vegas and Barstow
1. Chapter One

"Love sought is good, but given unsought is better," Reid quoted from Shakespears play Twelfth Night.

"Nice to see that you're quoting Shakespeare Reid, but we have a crime to solve," Emily Prentiss said.

Reid turned his gaze from looking out the jet window to staring at Emily, who was sitting at a seat across from him.

"Thinking about something Reid?" Morgan said while walking in with JJ and Hotch.

"Nothing, let's just go over the case," Reid insisted, shifting his position a bit to face Hotch.

"Alright, so five males,25-33, were discovered last week in Barstow," Hotch explained.

"The same locations?" Reid asked.

"No, five different locations and look at these pictures."

Reid took the folder from Hotch and opened it. A picture of a male around the age of 25 had a bullet shot shoulder and 5 stabs wounds in the abdomen. "That's weird."

"What's weird Reid?" JJ asked.

"There's an X mark engraved to the left of his chest near the heart," Reid said, pointing to the X on the chest.

"Whoever did this probably wasn't violent at all with him."

"But, how come?" Morgan asked puzzled.

"Well, you see, the unsub probably knew him, therefore not going rough. May I ask where his body was found?," Reid asked looking firmly at Hotch. "In the motel bathtub." Hotch said.

"The bathtub had a decent amount of his blood in it." he continued.

"That means the unsub must have left him to bleed to death while they had time to get away," Emily explained.

JJ looked at Emily. "So, if he bled to death the unsub probably knew what area to cut so he would bleed out fast and die quicker," JJ said.

"Exactly," Emily agreed.

"Maybe that's why there's an X on his chest. It's near the hearts nerves," Reid said.

"They knew what they were doing and they've had practice," Morgan said while taking out another picture from a different file.

"This is 28 year old Alex Waltserd, had multiple stab wounds to the chest,two bullets shot to his knees and the same X near his chest," Morgan said, handing Reid the photo.

Just then Rossi came out from the wash room. "Any idea about our unsub?" He asked. "Who are we dealing with?" He asked.

Hotch looked at Morgan. Morgan turned to Rossi. "We're dealing with a smart ass unsub."

When they landed in Barstow, they went to the police station to confirm their arrival. "Hey, detective Hotch and his BAU team," Detective Daniel greeted them with open arms.

"Glad you made it safe."

"I'm glad of that as well," Hotch said. "Come this way," Daniels' insisted and turned around to start walking to the conference room.

"Alex Waltserd,Kelly Dennis,Ryan Marcus,David Delly and Zack Parie. All from little,old Barstow, where nothing like this has happened for a long time," Daniels' explained.

"How long are we talking?" Reid asked. Daniels' turned to Reid.

"Two years ago, but we caught the unsub."

"Name by any chance?" Reid asked.

"Kirk Tovas,43,died in prison just a couple of months ago," Daniels' explained.

Reid looked at Daniels' for awhile, but then looked down at his lap and back up again. "Is there a connection at all?"

"I highly doubt it, but there is a connection with the suspects," Daniels' said, "all victims are male,25-40,have an X near their heart and were intoxicated before death," He explained.

"Wait,hold up, the unsub is intoxicating them before death?" Emily asked.

"I guess so, not really sure," Daniel said, puzzled himself. Just then something caught his eye. Everyone else turned to see the direction he was staring at. It was a female about 25. She had long curly brunette hair,she was wearing a blue top with a light brown cardigan.

"Who's that?" Reid asked Daniel.

"That's Olivia Startford. Beauty ain't she?" Daniel said.

"Yeah," Reid said in a whisper of some sort. Morgan heard and started to snicker.

"Looks like that's your first case over there Reid," Morgan whispered to him. Reid looked at him and then looked through the glass window at Olivia. Seemed as if she was crying and in distress.

"What's wrong with her?" Reid asked puzzled.

"One of the victims,Alex Waltserd,was her fiancée," Daniels' said.

"Go comfort her for now Reid, she's been through a lot it seems," Morgan insisted. "Alright," Reid said.

He got out of his seat and walked out the conference room door. Olivia's' back was turned toward Reid, so she didn't see him approaching her. "Umm ,Miss Startford," Reid said while tapping her shoulder.

Olivia turned around quickly with her hand against her heart. She had tears down her face,leaky mascara and puffy red eyes.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Reid said sort of startled himself by how scared she looked.

"Who are you?" She asked removing her hand from her chest and relaxing a bit.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," he said with a smile and a hand held out to shake her hand. Olivia looked at him and then at his hand. She had a little smile on.

"Don't think you would fancy shaking someone's hand which is full with tears and mascara," she said while showing Reid her palms and she was right. Both hands were drenched in tears and mascara stains.

"Doesn't matter," he said with a smile and took her hand to shake it. Her smile faded and she started to cry a bit. Reid looked at her with concern and he was sort of worried that he had done something wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Alex's hand would have felt this alive if he was still alive," she managed to say and then started to full out cry.

In that moment, Reid didn't know what got into him, but he hugged her. A random stranger that just lost her significant other in such a terrible way. He hugged her and she buried her head against his shoulder.

'_She's really adaptable_' Reid thought.

Reid breathed in. "You smell nice," he said, but then realized what he just said to someone he just met. He blushed a bit.

"Aha, thank you," she said through tears.

Reid smiled. '_I'm not awkward after all_' he thought. After awhile he let go of her. They looked at each other and Reid smiled, which made her smile.

"Want to talk?" He asked.

Olivia sniffled. "Of course," she said with a smile and then they both walked over to a table for two.

"Who knew Reid was such a ladies man," Morgan joked while watching them through the window.

"Don't let him get attached," Hotch said to Morgan.

"Don't worry, he's a smart kid," Morgan said. "He won't go for her."


	2. Chapter Two

"So,you from here?" Reid asked.

Olivia looked at him weird,but then smiled. "Of course. Are you?" She replied.

"Obviously not. I would have seen you around awhile ago," Reid said, "hard to miss somebody so beautiful."

Olivia looked at him and grinned. Spencer counted everyone of her shiny white pearls in her mouth.

"I like your teeth," Reid said.

"Umm,thank you?" Olivia said kind of puzzled, but then giggled.

'_Oh no, awkward..Again,_' Reid thought to himself.

He wasn't shocked that he went from flirty to creepy in two seconds flat. It was quiet for awhile until Reid cleared his throat.

"Well,continuing,"

"What was your past like?" Olivia asked interrupting Reid.

"Well,a typical childhood," Reid said with a fake smile.

"Wipe that fake smile off your face and tell me the truth," she said.

"That is the truth," Reid lied again.

"Liar," she said.

"I'm not a liar," Reid insisted.

"You're lying about not lying, you're a terrible liar at that too."

Reid sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you a bit, only if you tell me something about you."

Olivia nodded her head. "Deal," she said, "you first," Olivia insisted.

"Okay,my dad left me and my mom when I was young because my mom was mentally ill and refused to take care of herself," Reid explained.

Olivia looked at him with remorse."I'm sorry to hear," she said.

"It's okay,now tell me something about you," Reid said.

"Well,I'm an adopted child," she said.

Reid looked surprised. "I'm-"

"It's okay," Olivia said with a smile. "You don't have to say sorry, sorry won't bring them back," Olivia said while wiping away a tear from her eyes.

Reid felt bad for even making her talk about this. It was too personal for someone he just met. He was about to say something until Morgan interrupted them.

"Lets go Reid," Morgan said.

"Where are we going?" Reid asked.

"To the crime scenes," Morgan said.

Reid turned around to Olivia. "I have to go,sorry," Reid said.

Olivia stood up and moved closer to Reid. Reid got nervous and felt his palms sweating.

Olivia handed him a piece of paper. "Call me maybe," Olivia said smiling at Reid.

Reid took the piece of paper from her hands and smiled back at her. "I really like talking to you," she said.

"I like talking to you too," Reid said.

Morgan was behind Reid smiling, "Kid's growing up," he said in a whisper.

At the motel room, there was blood on the carpet in a trail all the way to the bathroom. Morgan and Reid walked to the bathroom and saw dried blood in the tub. "Looks like there was no struggle," Morgan stated.

"Looks like Ryan knew the unsub well enough to bring them here with him," Reid explained. "How was the body found?" Reid asked, "In the bathtub with his shirt open," Morgan said looking at the blood in the looked at it too.

Meanwhile, JJ and Hotch were at the morgue investigating more into the death of the five men. Coroner Dr. Young came up to them, "Well, I've got a report," he said, holding out a folder at Hotch. Hotch took it and analysed the report on Alex,Ryan and Kelly.

"Oh, here you go agent Jareua," handing JJ the report on David and Zack.

"Are David and Zack intoxicated as well?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, with the same X on their chest," JJ said.

"The coronary arteries and coronary veins were cut and the X runs pretty deep," he explained.

"I have a hunch our unsub isn't just guessing where to cut," Hotch said.

"But they know exactly where to cut, so this means they must have some kind of medical training," JJ continued. Hotch took out his phone.

"You're right," he said and then called Morgan.

"Hello?" Morgan said.

"Morgan, our unsub clearly had medical training to understand where to cut so they would bleed to death quickly," Hotch explained.

"Yeah, Reid and I were assuming that too," Morgan said.

"Hotch,look at this," JJ said.

"Hold on a second Morgan," Hotch said and then looked at JJ.

"Our unsub seems to know where to shoot to make the victim weak."

"How so?"

"Well, in the autopsy it says that Zack Parie shattered his shoulder blade a couple months ago and the unsub shot him in the shoulder blade so it would shatter again," JJ explained, "making him vulnerable," she continued.

Hotch looked at a picture of Kelly Dennis. "He was shot in his right lower rib cage which he had broken two weeks before his death," Hotch also pointed out.

"I'll tell Morgan this," he said.

"Mhm,alright,we're on it," Morgan said and then hung up.

"What did Hotch say?" Reid asked.

"We have to interview anybody who knew the victims."

"Oh,okay, I'll call Olivia and I'll set up an interview with her and-"

"Reid,you just met her a few hours ago,she's not going anywhere," Morgan said with a smirk.

Reid looked at Morgan with a puzzled face and then snapped into what Morgan was thinking. "Oh no, this is just strictly business and nothing more," Reid said trying to defend himself.

"Go easy tiger,she just lost her fiancé."

"I know that and I'm not trying to pursue her at all," Reid said still trying to defend himself, but Morgan wasn't falling for anything he said.

"Whatever Reid,lets just finish up here and then you can go meet with your lover," Morgan joked, but obviously Reid felt threatened by that.

"She's not my lover, just a stranger," he said.

"Come on Reid,lets get out of here."


	3. Chapter Three

Back at the police station, Reid was pacing back and forth trying to figure if he should call Olivia. Morgan noticed as he was walking in the room.

"You okay Reid?" Morgan asked, which in the process startled Reid. He looked at Morgans direction.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Reid asked.

"Well, you've been pacing back and forth for awhile. You sure you're okay?" Morgan asked again.

"Okay as I'll ever be," Reid said reassuring Morgan that he was fine.

"Okay," Morgan said turning around, about to walk out the door, but it hit him why Reid was acting like this.

"Reid," Morgan said.

"Yes," Reid answered.

Morgan turned around to face Reid. Reid looked at Morgan as well. "Just call the girl already," Morgan said.

"I rather not, if I do I don't want her to assume I'm anxious or desperate or-,"

"You're calling her to ask her for an interview like Hotch said we have to do with all the family or friends that were associated with the victims," Morgan explained.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'll set that up right now actually," Reid said while pulling out his phone.

He stared at it for awhile. Morgan stared at Reid. "Aren't you going to call?" Morgan asked.

Reid looked at Morgan's puzzled face and then looked back down at his phone. "Yeah, I will, don't worry," Reid assured Morgan.

"Alright, I already set up an interview with Zack's mom, David's sister and Kelly's brother," Morgan explained.

"Am I interviewing them or are you?" Reid asked.

"For a smart person, you're pretty dumb Reid," Morgan said and then went up to Reid, reaching for Reid's phone.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Reid asked trying to hold his phone away from Morgan.

"Reid, let go!"

"I should be saying that to you, Morgan!"

"Just give me the phone!"

"Why? Give me a valid reason why you need my phone,"

"I need to call Hotch, so he can know what time he can interview Ryan's dad and Alex's ex-fiancée," Morgan explained.

Reid leaned up a bit. "He's already interviewing her?" Reid said kind of disappointed.

Morgan had the perfect moment to take Reid's' phone away from him. "Wa-wait," Reid said, but by then Morgan already dialled Olivia's' number.

"Hey Olivia, call back this number because Dr. Spencer Reid would like to set up an interview with you, thanks for your time," Morgan said and then hung up.

Reid stood up. "Answering machine?" He asked.

"Yeah, you have an interview with her," Morgan said.

He tossed Reid's' phone at him and then left. Just then, Reid's' phone vibrated. He checked the caller ID and Olivia popped up. He froze for a second, but then looked up to see if Morgan was still there. He wasn't. Reid looked back at his phone and answered it on its last ring.

"Hello?" Reid said.

"Hi Spencer, I got a voice mail about how you wanted an interview with me," Olivia said.

"Yeah, I was wondering what time would be appropriate to you know, drop by," Reid said. He was breathing heavy. This had never happened to him before and it felt odd to him.

"How about Monday afternoon? Sounds good?" She asked.

"Sounds brilliant," Reid said with a smile.

"It's a date then," he said. It was quiet for a second when he took in what he had said. "I didn't me-"

"It's fine, it is a date," Olivia said while cutting Reid off.

"I'm still sorry, with your fiancé and all."

"It's perfectly fine, don't worry sweetheart," Olivia said.

Reid smiled from the other side of the phone. "See you tomorrow then," he said.

"I guess you will, bye Spencer."

"Bye Olivia." They both hung up at the same time. Reid went to go find Morgan after.

"He's so nice and I'm nothing compared to that," Olivia said when she looked in the mirror that night.

"I can't be with him," she said to herself, but then she heard a horn honk. She opened her door and saw a 1987 Monte Carlo SS in her drive-way. She locked the door behind her and went into the car.

"You're early," she said.

"I wouldn't be late for someone so pretty," the guy in the drivers seat said while leaning in for a kiss.

"How about we continue this while swimming," Olivia said leaning back from the kiss.

"Anything for you babe and I also brought the drinks you asked for, vodka and sherry," he said.

"Great, lets go,"

"27 year old, Marvin Parson, was found here in a local pool," Hotch said. Him and Emily were at the crime scene in the morning.

"He has the same X sign on his chest as the rest," Emily pointed out.

"Probably intoxicated like them as well," Hotch looked down at the pool.

"Why would Marvin possibly be doing at a pool at 10 when this place closes at 9?" Hotch asked.

"I have no idea, but Marvin probably trusted the unsub enough to go for a swim with them, the unsub didn't just throw him in here on purpose," Emily said.

"You're right, carrying a dead body over a fence is hard."

"This place also doesn't have cameras."

"Perfect spot for our unsub to kill Marvin."

Hotch pondered for a second."All the rest of the murders were near by, so why did the unsub decide to come all the way out here near the Las Vegas boarder?" Hotch asked.

Emily thought for a bit. "Maybe the unsub lives in Las Vegas."

"But how if most of these people are from Barstow, California?" Emily shrugged.

"The unsub is probably trying to confuse us," Emily said.

"You're probably right, Prentiss," Hotch said and then walked away from the pool.

Back at the police station, Reid was getting ready to go to Olivia's house. When he was packing his stuff, Morgan passed by the room and saw him. Morgan stopped at the doorway and analysed Reid's movements. He seemed panicked and stressed.

"Reid, I'm going to ask you this again today. Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine! I'm just down right peachy, thanks for the concern!" Reid said in an kind of irritated tone.

Morgan looked at Reid funny. He was wondering what could be stressing him out so much, but then he looked at the time. It was nearly twelve. "Oh, you're about to see your boo in a couple of minutes," Morgan said jokingly.

"Don't say that! She just lost her future husband and I can't make that feeling go away in two days Morgan!" Reid explained.

"Okay,okay, no need to raise your voice doctor," Morgan said putting his hands in front of his chest. "Don't want you to attack me now," he said.

Reid sighed. "I'm sorry Morgan, it's just that, I don't actually know," Reid said looking at Morgan.

Morgan lowered his hands and was shocked. "The smart ass Dr. Spencer Reid doesn't know what to say about his emotions?" Morgan said pretending to be surprised.

"Shut up Morgan, they're not emotions, but more stimulant of the brain saying-" Reid started, but was cut off by Morgan.

"Well, do you look at the time? Almost time for me to go interview some family members. See you later Reid," Morgan said and then left the room.

Reid sighed and went back to packing.

Olivia was in a pool in her backyard. Laying on her back in the water made her feel light and nothing to the world around her. She thought about what had happened last night.

_ "Do you want vodka or sherry first?" She had asked Marvin. "How about both?" He said smiling. "Strong drinker I see," Olivia said while pouring vodka and sherry into a wine glass. "Yeah, got to stay strong for the night ahead," Marvin said with a wink. Olivia looked at him in a scornful way. "All on your mind is sex?" She asked. "Oh yeah, after a nice swim we'll hit it off back at my place," he said and then kissed her. "Lets get in the pool," she said strictly, "Alright," he said and then guzzled down the wine glass full of vodka and sherry._

In her backyard, Olivia was still floating in her pool, but imagined Marvin's blood around her when she pulled him under the water and cut his chest with the X shape. She remembered how she covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming even though they were underwater. She didn't want to take any chances. She let herself fall into the water and prayed that she would drown in her pool.

When she was inside her house, she heard the doorbell ring. She wrapped her towel around her and went to go open the front door. When she opened it, she saw it was Spencer. He blushed a bit. "Umm, didn't mean to interrupt your shower," he said.

Olivia looked down and back up to Spencer again. "Oh no, you didn't, I was just swimming," she said with a warm smiling.

Reid felt welcomed already. "Care to come in?" She asked. Reid nodded and stepped inside.

"I'll just go change and I'll be back down soon, make yourself comfortable," Olivia said and then ran upstairs.

"Time to get comfortable," Reid said to himself and then found himself walking to the living room. When he was in the living room, he observed it. Big couch, self made paintings, awards, a t.v., a coffee table and family photos. Reid passed by a photo of a lady holding a baby in her arms, a lady, a man and a toddler in a family photo and a girl about the age of six.

"Fascinated enough, doctor?" Olivia asked while walking into the living room.

Reid looked up from the picture and stared at Olivia for awhile and then looked at the photo again. "Is this you and your birth parents?" He asked.

Olivia nodded and pointed to the picture of her alone. "This picture was taken just before they died," she said.

Reid eased up from the picture and looked at Olivia. "I'm-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it," she said while cutting off Reid.

"How about we start the interview?" She insisted. Reid nodded.

Olivia smiled. "Take a seat then," she said.


	4. Chapter Four

"So, do you know where Alex went on March ninth?" Reid asked.

"I have no clue, all I know is that he went out for some fresh air," Olivia said.

Reid wrote this down in his notepad. "Mhm, well, Alex was found in bushes behind a parking lot and his car wasn't found," Reid said.

Olivia had a puzzled face on. "Why would they dump him in a bush in the parking lot?" Olivia asked.

Reid shrugged.

"Can I see the photos you took of him?" Olivia asked.

Reid looked up from his notepad. "I don't think you want to see them," Reid precautioned her.

"Just show me," she insisted.

Reid sighed and then pulled out the photos. He laid five photos out on the coffee table. Olivia looked at them for a long while, almost as if she was analysing them one by one. Reid looked at the photos and then looked at her.

'_Wonder what's going through her head_,' Reid thought.

Tears came to Olivia's eyes and Reid noticed. He took the photos off the table. "I think that's enough photos for one day," he said.

She just looked at the table still as if she was in a trance. Reid waited for five minutes to say anything, "Olivia, are you okay?" He asked.

She turned her attention from the coffee table to Reid without turning her head completely, just her eyes. Reid was a bit startled by her sudden movement, but didn't react to it in a bad way.

"Umm, do you want to continue or do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No, don't leave, please" she said actually turning towards Reid on the couch.

"Don't worry, I won't," Reid assured her with a quick smiled back.

"Do you know any of these victims?" Reid asked while pulling out photos of Ryan,Kelly,David and Zack.

Olivia took the photos from Reid and looked at each one of them carefully. "Yes, I do know them," Olivia said, "not personally, but I've seen them around," she continued.

Reid took the photos from her and looked at them himself. He held up the picture of Ryan. "Where have you seen Ryan?" He asked.

"At a bar," she replied.

"David?"

"Bar."

"Zack and Kelly?"

"At the bar as well," Reid put away the photos.

"You go to bars with your friends?" He asked.

"Not exactly, I work there," she said.

"So, how long have they've been visiting this bar exactly?" Reid asked.

Olivia thought for awhile. "For awhile, I think," she said.

Reid wrote this down. "Have you ever talked to them?"

"A couple times."

"What exactly do you do at the bar? Bartender? Owner?"

"I sing there."

Reid stopped writing and looked up at her. He smirked. "You sing? Never would have guessed," Reid said.

"You wouldn't know a lot of things if I never told you doctor," Olivia said with a smile.

"That's where you're wrong Ms. Startford, from what I can tell you were a competitive gymnast, you treasure your biological parents more than your adoptive parents and also you're originally from Las Vegas," Reid explained.

Olivia looked at him stunned. "How did you figure?" She asked.

"Well, not to sound creepy or anything, but I was looking around your living room and I noticed you have 13 years worth of gymnastic medals, I also noticed you don't have any pictures of your adoptive parents anywhere and I know you're from Vegas 'cause I'm from Vegas and I know how Vegas people are," He explained with a smirk.

Olivia eased back and looked at Reid. She then smiled. "Great work doctor, you found out the minor things," she said while getting up from the couch.

"What do you mean the minor things?" Reid asked.

"You know, the obvious," she explained.

"I care to differ, I am a doctor in-"

"Do you want something to drink?" Olivia said cutting him off.

"Umm, yeah, some water would be nice thanks," he said.

Olivia smiled at him and then walked her way to the kitchen. When she was gone, Reid stood up from the couch and observed the room even more. What could he possibly not have noticed? He leaned in closer to her medals. Gymnast, ribbon dancer and a competitive swimmer.

'_Am I missing that?_' He thought to himself and then leaned back up from the medals. He went over to the pictures. There was nothing there that he already hadn't seen. Before he walked away from the table where the photos were, he looked at the photo of Olivia when she was six. Long, curly, light brown hair with bright blue eyes and rosey cheeks.

'_She looks exactly the same_,' Reid thought to himself again until he heard someone clear their throat.

He quickly looked up and saw that it was Olivia holding a glass of water. Reid looked at her and back at the picture again. "Well, this is awkward," Reid pointed out.

Olivia walked up to him, "Don't worry, looking at a picture of me isn't awkward at all. That's why they're here right?" She said while handing him his water.

"You're right, thank you," Reid said while taking a sip of his water.

"Do you know who Zack hung out with on the weekends?" Morgan asked Zack's mom.

"I have no clue, he would never hang out with a bad crowd though," Ms. Parie said through tears.

Morgan took out the pictures of Zack, but he was hesitant to show her.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well, they're pictures of the place Zack was found and I want you to tell me if any of these places mean any significance to Zack," Morgan said and showed Ms. Parie the photos. The photos were taken at a near gas station where Zack's body was found in a couple of bushes.

"Yes, this is where him and his dad took their last photo together," Ms. Parie said still tearing up.

"Last photo together? May I ask what happened to his dad?" Morgan asked.

Ms. Parie sniffled and wiped away a few tears. "John was driving home one night from work and a truck came out of no where and hit the drivers side of the car," she said and started to bawl.

Morgan stood up from his seat. "Thank you ma'am, I'm sorry for both your loses," Morgan said.

Ms. Parie looked up at him. "Zackary was all I had left," she said.

"What do you mean? He was an only child?" He asked. She nodded. Morgan thought for a bit, but then it clicked to him.

"All the victims are only children," Morgan said back at the police station, where he was talking to Reid.

"I thought Kelly and David had siblings," Reid said.

"Step siblings," Morgan explained.

Reid thought about if Olivia had mentioned anything about Alex having any siblings. "Olivia didn't mention Alex having siblings either," Reid said.

Reid took out his cellphone and called Hotch.

"Reid,"

"Hotch, I think Morgan and I made a connection between the victims other than the X on their chest," Reid explained.

"And what would that be Reid?" Hotch asked.

"By any chance, was Ryan an only child?" Reid asked.

"Yes, he was," Hotch said.

"There's our connection, everyone of the victims is an only child," Reid explained to Hotch.

"Didn't Kelly and David have siblings?"

"I said the same thing too, but they're step siblings, so which indicates to me that our unsub is after men that are their parents only child," Reid explained.

"Good job Reid, try to find other connections with the victims," Hotch ordered and then hung up.

Reid looked over at Morgan. "So, we know that the unsub is targeting only children, but we don't know why," Morgan said.

"Maybe to express the fact that men aren't all that powerful if they're alone," Reid explained.

Morgan seemed confused, but he understood where Reid was going with this. "So, the unsub wants to dominate men, which points to our unsub as being a woman," Morgan explained.

"Exactly, but our unsub doesn't just kill any random family with an only child, but a family that is broken up," Reid explained more.

"If you notice, the unsub kills Alex Waltserd, which is an only child, and leaves behind his widow Olivia," Reid said.

"And the unsub kills Zack Parie and leaves behind his widowed mother, taking away the only important thing to her," Morgan added.

For awhile, Reid and Morgan were thinking about connections between the victims, until Reid's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hey Olivia. No, I wasn't doing anything important right now," Reid said.

Morgan looked at him with a look as if to say 'are you joking me right now?'.

Reid mouthed sorry to him and continued his conversation. "Yeah, I bet they would be glad to. Alright, bye," He said and then hung up.

"What was that?" Morgan asked.

"What was what?" Reid asked back.

"Did you just make a date with your girlfriend?" Morgan asked.

Reid looked at Morgan sternly. "How many times do I have to say that she's not my girlfriend for you to believe it?" Reid asked.

"As many times as you blink," Morgan said.

Reid looked at him funny. "But, that's an infinite number of blinks," Reid said.

Morgan walked towards Reid. "Exactly," he said, scuffing up Reid's hair.

"Hey, if I was Hotch that wouldn't be a problem, he rarley blinks," Reid said jokingly.


	5. Chapter Five

For the next three days, three more bodies were discovered on the outskirts of Las Vegas. "Jason Harris, Justin Yates and Richard Dray were all found through out the last three days," Hotch said while walking along side Reid at the police station.

"Harris was found behind a dumpster behind The Idle Spurs Steakhouse, Yates was found near the outskirts of Las Vegas and Dray was found on the side of the old highway," Reid explained, "Probably a significant mark for the victims as well," Reid explained further.

Hotch stopped walking and turned around to face Reid. "So, we're looking for a woman that is targeting men that are only children, probably making her an only child as well," Hotch said.

"Well, not exactly," Reid said.

Hotch looked at Reid weird. "What makes you think otherwise Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Well, I'm not 100% sure it's a girl disposing the bodies," Reid said.

"But you can see the remorse in where the unsub dumps the body, dumping them near a significant place of the victims," Hotch explained.

"But if you notice, the victims body isn't placed in a remorseful way," Reid explained, "Also, getting a body to a specific location takes a lot of strength, even if just moving the body to the car," Reid continued.

Just then JJ walked in, "We just found out something else from the autopsy," she said.

"What is it JJ?" Hotch asked.

"Well, they found little bits of tissue on the victims wounds," JJ explained.

Hotch looked at Reid. "Signs of remorse. Still think it's a male we're after?"

Reid pondered for a minute on that. "But how is she disposing of the bodies herself? If it is a she, she probably didn't murder them in a public space so, she had to get them there some how," Reid explained.

"Male accomplice?" JJ suggested.

Hotch and Reid looked at each other. "It's a high possibility," Hotch said.

"We still don't know why they're both doing this," Reid said.

"Maybe they get stimulated from the feeling of killing a troubled children now adults," JJ said.

"Just maybe," Hotch said.

Later that evening when Reid was getting ready to leave, Morgan walked up to him. "Hey Reid, I want you to check this information over, so we can give the profile by tomorrow," Morgan said while handing Reid the file.

"Yeah, I'll have it sorted out by tomorrow for sure and Morgan," Reid began, but hesitated to continue.

"Yes Reid," Morgan said.

"Umm, this Friday would you mind coming to a bar with me?" Reid asked.

Morgan laughed, "Are you asking me out on a date Reid?" Morgan asked.

Reid shook his head instantly. "No,no. I'm just seeing a friend there," Reid explained.

Morgan looked at Reid with a smirk on his face. "Let me guess, Olivia?" Morgan said.

"You know it can always be someone else," Reid said.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Morgan asked.

"If you would like to know, it's my friend Oliver,"

"Hmm, why is that name so close to Olivia?"

"Pure coincidence,"

"Pure coincidence my foot and I would love to go," Morgan said and just like that he was on his way out of the station.

"Your foot must be pretty pure and thank you!" Reid yelled as Morgan was half way to the door.

"Anytime. Goodnight pretty boy," Morgan said and then walked out the door.

After killing her victim of the night, Olivia was in her bed, twisting and turning. Having nightmares about her childhood again.

"Carmen, go upstairs! Now!" Her dad yelled to Olivia, back then was Carmen.

"Leave her alone! She shouldn't be involved in this in the first place," her mom exclaimed to her dad.

Carmen stood there next to her mother. She was scared and silent as her mom and dad yelled back and forth at each other, until she heard a slap and saw her mom fall to the ground. Carmen looked up at her dad who was ready to hit Carmen as well.

"Get upstairs. Now!" He demanded and without hesitation she ran upstairs as quickly as possible and went into her room and closed the door. She jumped into her bed and covered her ears with her pillow. Being four years old and alone made it even harder to bare hearing the shrieks from her mother everytime her dad hit her.

Carmen started to cry and yell, "Stop! Please, stop it daddy!" She repeated over and over again until she heard no more.

Olivia was still twisting and turning in bed, but tears started to run down her face and she started to speak in her sleep. "Stop..Please..Stop daddy.." She kept on repeating it until the beating stopped in her dream and she woke up.

When she woke up from her dream, she was panting heavily and felt her heart beat ten times its speed. She got out of bed and walked to her washroom. She turned on the pipes to the sink and washed some water over her face. When she leaned up to look at herself in the mirror, she saw blood all over her face.

"Oh my god.." She said softly and then looked down at her hands. They were blood stained too. Olivia started to get a little freaked out and stared up back at the mirror and saw her foster dad behind her with a gun pointed at her. She screamed and fell to the floor. She covered her ears and closed her eyes, "Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything you want," she said and she repeated that a couple of times until she finally opened her eyes and realized the room was empty and it was just a figment of her imagination.

"Oh thank god," she said sighing of relief as she got back up. She went into her medicine cabinet and took out her sleeping pills. She took out two and turned on the pipe. She popped both the pills and took a hand full of water to help swallow it. In moments her eyes started to droop and she was on her way back to bed.

"We believe that our unsubs are a female and a male, the male being older than the female," Reid began giving the profile to the police of Barstow."All the victims are brunette, white, 25-40 years of age so, we believe that the male of the duo probably is around this age and looks like that," Reid continued. "We also think the female is killing them and the male is disposing of the bodies since the mess is more cleaner than the clean up," Reid said while pointing at a picture of Zack Parie dumped on a dirt trail. "Also, the male unsub or female unsub probably has a troubled past so, by targeting males with the same tragedy in their past makes them feel better of themself. They also may have a medical background," Reid said. "Expect somebody isolated from people or not really a people person perhaps, maybe even in a gang since all the victims were once caught up in that themselves. Since the unsub has killing sprees through out the week, they probably work on weekends and not the weekdays. Understood?" Reid asked the police group. They all nodded and got up to leave.

After they left, Morgan walked in. "Nice profile kid. Job well done," Morgan said to Reid.

"Thanks and I need your advice," Reid said.

"I'm listening," Morgan said.

"Well, you see...Umm.. I kind of wanted to get Olivia roses after her show,"

"Yeah and?"

"I don't know what kind of roses she likes."

Morgan sighed and shook his head. "Really Reid? You're worried if she'll like the roses you give her?"

"Yes of course! You can't just give someone like her regular roses! That's not right," Reid exclaimed.

Morgan chuckled a bit. "Get her red roses, simple,"

"No, no, something better," Reid demanded.

"Then I can't help you," Morgan said and then walked out the door.

"Thanks for your help buddy," Reid said.

Just then Olivia called Reid. "Hello," he said.

"Hi, did I get you at a bad time?" She asked.

"Well, not really, but I can talk for only a bit," he explained.

"Alright, good. I need to know how many of your friends are coming tomorrow for a reserved table for you guys," she said.

"Oh, that's very generous of you," he said while a smile appeared on his face.

"Well, it's my way of thanking you for helping me through this and finding the person behind this," she explained.

"No problem, that's what we're here for,"

"Yeah I know, but thanks again,"

"You're very much welcome Ms. Startford,"

"Ms. Startford is my mother, I'm Olivia," she explained.

Reid laughed. "Olivia," he corrected himself.

She laughed as well. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later sweetheart, bye," she said.

"Umm, bye Olivia," Reid said back and then he heard the other line of the phone hang up.


	6. Chapter Six

"This place isn't half shabby," Morgan remarked as him, Rossi and Reid walked into the High Noon Saloon.

By just walking in they could tell this wasn't a pleasant place. "Look over there," Rossi said as he acknowledged groups of gangs at the back of the bar.

Reid and Morgan also looked back there, just to see them staring back at them. "What are you staring at twig?" One of them exclaimed, obviously directed to Reid.

Reid quickly looked away from them. They reminded him of the guys at his high school that used to pick on him and beat him up; big, strong and powerful. Morgan noticed Reid's reaction when that guy picked him out of all three of them and it hit him why he reacted like that.

"Reid, don't make this remind you of what happened back in high school, that was years ago," Morgan assured Reid.

"I'm not thinking about that, don't worry,"

Morgan was about to say something else until a lady about 23 came up to them. "Hi, my name is Crystal and I'm a bartender here at High Noon Saloon. Come follow me to your table," she said while directing them to an empty table.

"Thank you Crystal," Reid said to Crystal.

"No problem sweetness and if you want me to do any other favours just call my name or better yet mo-"

"CRYSTAL!" She was cut off by a guy behind the bartender stand who looked pissed off at her.

"Coming!" She replied, but then looked back at Reid, "See you later big boy," she smirked and then was on her way back to the bartender stand.

"For some reason, I don't think she was talking about your height Reid," Rossi remarked to what he saw.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked sort of confused, "What else could she be talking about?"

Morgan chuckled at Reid's confusion. "Lets just say that two girls want a certain piece of you," Morgan said.

Morgan and Rossi both started to chuckle leaving Reid with a lost look on his face.

On her way to the bar, Olivia called her foster father. "Hello Olivia," he said when he picked up the phone.

"Let me talk to him," Olivia said.

"Talk to who?,"

"Jake,"

"Oh, the little brat. I should have sliced his throat a long time ago," he said.

"No! No, just leave him alone and don't hurt him,"

"Don't worry, as long as you obey me, he doesn't die, you don't die and nobody else does,"

"Just give him the phone," she demanded.

A few seconds later she heard a little boys voice come on the phone. "Hi Livi," Jake said.

"Hi Jake, how are you?"

"I'm good, I just wanna know where mommy is," Jake asked.

Olivia felt a lump in her throat when he asked her that. "She's um, somewhere sleeping in peace, okay?" She answered with a stutter.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me that Livi," he said.

"You're welcome baby, now give the phone back to grandpa,"

"Okay," and there was a silence until her foster dad came back on the phone.

"I have to go now, but be a good girl for daddy until the next time I see you, make sure that's not when I have to kill you," he said and then hung up.

Olivia felt her heart beat faster and tears were forming in her eyes by the time she reached the bar. She parked and turned off her car. She looked at herself in the rear view mirror and tried to fight back her tears.

"Don't cry, you'll smudge your makeup," she said to herself.

"So, since this is the meet up spot for gangs, this is the perfect place for our unsub to be," Rossi pointed out to Reid and Morgan at the table.

"Let's go ask a group if they know any of our victims," Morgan said while getting up from his seat. He turned to look at Reid, "Get up," Morgan said.

"I rather not, take Rossi with you instead," Reid suggested.

"Come on, you have me by your side, don't worry" Morgan said. Reid looked at him and Morgan gave him an assured look. Reid stood up and followed Morgan to a group of men that went by the name POWER from the back of their jackets.

"Excuse me guys, but do you know who Kelly Dennis, Ryan Marcus, David Delly and Zack Parie are?" Morgan asked.

"I actually do. Punk ass bitches got what they deserved," one of them answered.

"Hey, nobody deserves this," Morgan said.

"I'm telling you they would eventually went to jail or turned up dead," he began, "better to be dead," he continued.

"Except Zack Parie, he was a wannabe," he then took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Umm, smoking is one of the leading causes of death in America and smoking can also have the side affect of cancer and so does second hand smoking," Reid stated.

"I ain't killing nobody 'round here sticks," he said to Reid and went on smoking.

Reid just stood there with his poker face on, '_Sticks is new_,' he thought, '_Never been called that one before_,'.

"Do you know Marvin Parson, Jason Harris, Justin Yates, Richard Dray and who was that new guy they found today?" Morgan asked Reid.

"Christopher Andrews," he replied.

"Please, don't make me gag," he said.

The guy turned around to look at a bleach blonde woman to the right of him. "Tina! Come here for a sec!" He yelled to her.

She came quick to him as if a dog was coming back to her master. "Yes big daddy," she answered.

"You remember Chris Andrews, right?" He asked her.

"I definitely do not want to remember that name," she said with a scowled face, "He was nothing but a no good druggy."

Reid and Morgan looked at each other. "So, our unsub gets rid of other criminals?" Morgan asked puzzled.

Reid shrugged. "Maybe the male of the two is in one of these groups and wants to eliminate his competition," Reid suggested.

Morgan looked around. The whole place was nearly packed with people, which made it hard to spot anyone out in particular. "Thanks for your help man," Morgan said and turned to walk away with Reid.

When they were about to go back to their seat, Reid accidentally bumped into this tall, muscular guy.

"Watch where you're going dipshit," he exclaimed.

Reid looked terrified at the guys reaction. "Hey, it was an accident man," Morgan said standing up for Reid.

"Don't involve yourself you little-" he was cut off by someone coming on the microphone on the stage.

"Ladies and gents, our star entertainer will be with us in a few minutes, so just take your seats and relax until she comes on stage," he said and then came off the stage.

"Back to what I was saying you piece of shit, watch yourself next time," the guy said trying to bring back up the argument.

Morgan was about to say something, but Reid stopped him.

"Don't Morgan, he's not worth our time," Reid told Morgan.

"Oh, you better pray a saviour comes to protect you now you-" he paused what he was saying.

Reid was sort of confused why he stopped yelling at him as soon as it looked like he was ready to punch him in the face, until he felt a hand caress him down his back.

"Hi Spencer," he heard a voice say, so he quickly turned around to see Olivia smiling at him, but she soon turned around and continued walking.

Reid smiled and turned back around just to see the guy in shock and Morgan with a smirk on his face. "I can't believe someone like you has someone like her on your dick," the guy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you weren't the only one," Morgan remarked. Reid cut his eye to Morgan.

"You're lucky that your saviour really did come along," the guy said while patting Reid on the back and then walked away.

Back at the table, Rossi, Morgan and Reid were discussing possibilities of their unsubs. "Brother and sister duo?" Rossi suggested.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Morgan said.

"Bonnie and Clyde!" Reid exclaimed.

Morgan and Rossi looked at him weird. "Meaning?" Rossi asked.

"Okay, think about it, look around you," Reid said.

Morgan and Rossi looked around the place and then looked back at Reid. "I still have no idea what you mean," Morgan said.

"But I do, you mean that a man and woman in one of those gangs are together killing their competition," Rossi explained.

"Exactly and maybe they come here looking out for their next victim as we speak," Reid added.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm Shaun, the owner of the High Noon Saloon, and I am proud, as always, to present our favourite girl, Olivia Startford!" Shaun announced and everybody went wild.

"Whoa, she must be something special if everyone's going wild for her, right Reid!?" Morgan yelled through the screaming.

"I can't hear you!" Reid yelled back, pretending he didn't hear Morgan.

Olivia came on stage wearing a blossom pink, knee high dress with a heart shaped cut out back. '_Wow, she's gorgeous_,' Reid thought as Olivia flung her long, curly brown hair off her shoulders.

"Hi everyone," she said.

Everybody was yelling so loud, Reid was pretty sure he was the only one who heard her clearly.

"Hi Olivia," he said, but obviously not meant to hear.

"I love you!"

"You're so goddamn sexy!"

"Just make love to me right now!" Everybody was shouting different things all at once that it just sounded like a big blob of noise.

"Shh," Olivia whispered into the microphone and one by one, everyone started to shut up.

Reid was amazed on how she could make so many people go wild in her presence and then hush them so quietly in two seconds. For awhile, it was kind of silent.

"I love you," someone from the back shouted.

Reid looked back to see who shouted it and it was the guy him and Morgan were asking about the victims. '_Strange, I thought he had a woman with him_,' Reid thought and then turned back around.

"I love you too, I love all of you the same, maybe some a bit more than others," she said with a smile and everyone laughed.

Morgan elbowed Reid. "That bit more was for you," he said.

"Shut up Morgan," Reid said and then went to go focus his attention back to Olivia.

"Well, I'm going to start off with Born to Die ," she said and everyone screamed with enjoyment.

When the band started to play behind her, there was no noise except for little woo's.

"Feet don't fail me now, take me to that finish line," she started.

Reid was in shock at how wonderful her voice was. "She has some real talent, doesn't she Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, she's amazing," Reid replied still in awe of her deep, mysterious voice.

While she was singing, one by one, people started to sing along with her and Reid saw her smiling ear to ear. When she was done singing, everybody applauded and cheered. Olivia giggled, "I love when you guys sing along with me, you all sound fabulous," she said still smiling.

Everybody cheered louder. "I'm just going to sing a couple more songs," she said while fumbling with her mic and shortly after started her other song.

Some of the words in the song popped out to Reid and he didn't know why. '_I'll love you till the end of time, I would wait a million years_,' '_Choose your last words,_ _this is the last time, because you and I were born to die_,' '_It only take two hours to Nevada,' 'It's you, it's you, it's all for you, every little thing that I do_,' '_My old man is_ _a bad man_,' '_I'm your little Scarlet, starlet singing in the garden, kiss me_ _on my open mouth_,' '_My old man is a thief and I'm gonna stay and pray with_ _him until the_ _end_,' and so on and so forth.

"I really like her voice, I wonder if she's not busy if she could sing at my wedding in May," Morgan said to Reid.

"It all depends right, if she can make it or not," Reid said.

"Hopefully she can," Morgan said, "Her voice is like-"

"An angel," Reid said, cutting Morgan off.

"Yeah, but I was originally going to say amazing," Morgan chuckled.

"Oh, right," Reid said, turning fifty shades of red.

Just then, the owner of the bar started handing out red roses to everyone.

"Wonder what this is for," Rossi wondered as the owner came to their table.

"It's for Carmen," he said.

"Who's Carmen?" Reid asked curiously.

"Carmen is a close friend of Olivia that died years ago and every time she performs the song Carmen, we give out roses that we throw on stage to pay respect to Carmen and Olivia personally takes the roses to her grave in Nevada," he explained in depth.

"Oh, that's interesting, how did she die?" Spencer asked.

"She never quite said how, all she said was that it was a tragic experience," he said and then handed Reid a rose and then left.

"Reid, weren't you going to get Olivia a rose before?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, but I still couldn't decide what rose," Reid said.

Morgan sighed, '_Hopeless_,' he thought.

Soon Olivia started singing Carmen and it mesmerized Reid to the point that he was wondering what it could all mean. Carmen's life in that song sounded sad, but happy. A girl that everyone loved, but her own self. While everyone was cheering and throwing their roses on stage, Reid kept a good eye on Olivia while she was singing. It looked as if her lips were quivering at every word and she had that dead expression on her face again, the first time was when he interviewed her. It was if she had done something that wasn't her fault or as if she had lost herself in the middle of an ocean. Reid held onto the rose, not because he forgot to throw it, because he had something up his sleeve. When the song was over, everyone cheered and Olivia smiled. At least her mouth was, but her eyes were as dead as ever.

"Thank you so much, you guys are the best crowd I will ever have and I love you all for that," she said and everyone cheered louder.

"Goodnight and I hope everyone of you have a great week ahead," she said.

"Mark, Rooter, Damen," she announced, giving recognition to the boys in the band and then came off stage.

People crowded around her and praised her as if she was a goddess. They even wanted her lipstick mark on their napkins, so they could keep it with them forever.

"Go talk to her Reid and Rossi and I will go look out for anyone suspicious," Morgan suggested as him and Rossi stood up.

"Fine, just for a few minutes," he said.

Morgan nodded and then was off with Rossi. Reid took a deep breath and then walked toward the crowd of people near Olivia. '_You can do this Spencer.. She's_ _just a woman, not a monster.. You can do this_,' he thought to himself as he got closer to the crowd.

There was a gap between the crowd and he could see her right through it. She was signing a napkin. She looked up to see Reid staring at her and she smiled at him and then looked back down. Just then something crossed Reid's mind, '_Maybe Olivia is the unsub_,' it made some sense in his mind.

'_Her eyes are dead, her past could have led to a psychotic break down, she sings about death, but why hasn't she killed me and why don't I feel threatened and who's her partner?_' Reid's mind over flowed with questions that he couldn't ask and wasn't planning to ask, at least not at this time.


	7. Chapter Seven

Reid let himself blend into the background as he watched Morgan and Rossi going up to different people asking about if they would know anybody who could have done this, but in the back Reid's mind he already knew. '_Why would she do this? It wouldn't seem to be like her at all_,' he thought to himself.

He soon turned his attention back to Olivia. The crowd around her soon turned to a few people and she wasn't signing anything anymore, but was talking with them. She seemed so humble and genuine. She seemed to have a perfect personality, perfect look, but not really a fairy tale life. She soon looked in Reid's direction and smiled again. Reid noticed and nervously smiled back. She turned to the group of people and told them something, but Reid didn't exactly know what. Soon he saw the group slowly walk away and Olivia was walking towards Reid. Reid stiffened up as she came towards him.

'_Don't think about your theory Reid, you're not even sure if you're right yourself_,' Reid thought to himself.

Before she was close enough to him, a random guy came up to her and started to talk to her. She seemed annoyed and irritated by the looks of what he could see.

When Morgan and Rossi were talking to people, Morgan's phone vibrated. He had received a text message from JJ."What's it say?" Rossi asked.

"The autopsy report for the new bodies found don't quite match the previous ones," Morgan explained. Rossi looked puzzled.

"Is it messier this time?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, trauma to the head and a sign of struggle," Morgan explained in detail.

"Looks like our male accomplice has come out to play as well, but why now?" He wondered.

"Maybe the female isn't obeying or contributing enough effort for the male to be satisfied," Morgan suggested.

"Call Garcia to get more background info on these bad boys," Rossi said and Morgan was right on it.

After the first ring, Garcia chirped like a bird when she answered, "Hello, my lovely chocolate fountain, how may I be at your service?"

"Hey baby girl, we need you to do a background check on the list of the victims that JJ sent you today,"

"Done already! Eight out of the ten of them were bad news and the excluded two were Zack Parie and Alex Waltserd, even though Alex was released from prison just a little bit over three months ago,"

"Wait, what was he done for?"

"He was thrown in prison for the possession of cocaine and also, Zack Parie was on trial last year for the assisted murder of a gas station clerk,"

"Oh, some bad boys,"

"Very and in connection to all of them, they all fractured something prior to their death,"

"The unsub definitely has some kind of medical background then,"

"It's a very likely possibility,"

"Well, thanks for your help girly," Morgan said.

"Adiós, my lovely, Garcia out," she then hung up the phone.

Morgan turned to Rossi, "Olivia's fiancés was released from prison three months prior to his death," he explained to Rossi.

"So, just maybe after he cleaned up his act and proposed to Olivia, the unsub became enraged," Rossi noted.

"Her father," Morgan said.

"A fathers love goes deep for his little girl that's about to marry a bad boy," Rossi added.

"But, why the other guys?" Morgan asked.

Rossi pondered on that for awhile. "Ex-boyfriends, possibly," he suggested.

"Just maybe," Morgan said while focusing his glance over at Reid.

Reid was sitting at the bar in a deep focused look. '_She couldn't possibly be the unsub, it's not logical_,' he thought.

He looked up just in time to see Olivia walk up to him. "Hey Doctor, sorry for keeping you waiting for so long," she said.

Reid quickly snapped out of his thinking process. "Uh, don't worry about it," he said with a nervous smile.

She smiled. "You look nervous," she said.

Reid straightened up a bit more, "I'm not, just a bit slumped that's all," he convinced her.

Olivia placed her hand on Reid's left knee. "I'm sure," she said in a sarcastic manor and started to fiddle with his knee.

Reid was kind of startled, but calm at the same time. Olivia's face started to turn into a curious state. "How'd you blow out your knee? Bullet?" She asked curiously.

"How did you know?" Reid asked.

"I can feel that the patella and the medial meniscus are slightly out of place by, I don't know, 0.7 cm," she explained.

Reid was amazed at the fact that not only did she analyse his knee perfectly, but he also said the same thing to his doctor a few months prior. "Wow, that was.. An amazing analysis," Reid acknowledged, "What's your job profession?" He asked.

Before she could answer, Morgan walked over. "Hey Olivia, nice performance by the way," Morgan praised.

"Thank you so much," Olivia said with a big smile.

"I was also wondering if it wouldn't be too much for you to sing at my wedding this coming May," Morgan announced.

"I'll see about that, but I probably will make it," she said.

"Great and also, Rossi and I came up with a conclusion that possibly your dad might be behind these murders, including your fiancés," Morgan explained.

_'Her dad? HER DAD! That makes perfect sense! Does this mean Olivia is an accomplice?'_ Reid thought.

Olivia was in a falsehood, confused look. "You mean my foster dad did this?" She said as if she didn't know.

"Possibly," he repeated, "we're not completely sure as of yet," he continued.

"Where does he live?" Reid asked.

"Las Vegas, Nevada," she answered.

They couldn't see that a man in the crowd was looking at them from a far and was cocking his hand gun.

'_That bitch doesn't favour her life,_' he thought as he raised his gun up. He aimed it at her head, but hesitated. He then raised it a bit above her head and squeezed the trigger a little.

"I don't get how he could have cracked like this," Olivia said.

"It happens, do you know of his accomplice?" Reid asked.

Just then a bullet was fired and shattered the vodka bottle on the bar shelf. Everyone started to scream and freak out.

"Get her out of here!" Morgan yelled to Reid.

Reid nodded, grabbed Olivia by her hand and ran out of the bar. While everyone was in a panic, he got away. "Easy to think, but so hard to accomplish," he said and then walked out of the bar into the parking lot.

He saw Reid and Olivia by her car. Rage soon came back to him.

"I can't thank you enough for getting me out of there in one piece," Olivia said.

"I couldn't let you get shot in there, it would ruin our chances of getting the unsub and also ruin the chance.." Reid trailed off at the end.

"Also ruin the chance of what?" She asked.

He looked her in the eyes. He always had a thing for big, blue eyes. "Umm, the chances of putting this guy away for a long time," he continued.

"Isn't that just an extension of the first statement and not actually another statement?," She asked.

"Pretty much, but it is technically a different statement since they are two different sub topics that do fit hand in hand, but deal with two similarity issues," he explained more in depth.

"I like that," Olivia said.

"Like what?" Reid asked.

"A good intellectual debate, it's a real turn on for me, not to sound weird," she smirked.

Reid shook his head nervously. "Not weird at all," he said with a nervous smile.

"Why don't you come over to my place after, so you could "protect" me from my dad or whoever the unsub might be," she suggested.

"I didn't get permission to do that yet,"

"I'm your permission since I suggested it right, being a victims widow and could be a potential target,"

"A widow is someone who was married, but lost their spouse, you were just engaged,"

"I know, just had a loss of words, I guess."

Reid looked deep into Olivia's eyes and she did the same to him. She placed her hand gently on his neck and caressed his cheek. Reid was lost in her eyes, it was near to a trance. She flashed a quick, nervous smile at him and he did the same back. She placed her other hand on his hand and pulled it to make it go on her waist. Reid came back down to Earth when he realized that he was about to kiss a potential unsub. He felt as if this was wrong and disgusting, but more than 75% of him was all for it. They both leaned in closer to one another. They closed their eyes, but Olivia had a weird feeling. She squinted her eyes and out of the corner of it she saw a man with a gun pointed directly at Reid.

'_Oh, no_,' she thought and leaned away from Reid.

He was slightly confused. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

Olivia looked up at him with sorrow in her look. "I'm so sorry, it's nothing you did, I swear," she said.

"I'll see you in a few," she then opened her car door.

Reid was still in a lost state as in what just happened in the minimum time that it did. She hopped in her car and started the engine. Reid waved at her. She looked up at him through the window and blew a kiss at him while she drove off in her white Mercedes Benz. After she drove off, Reid looked behind him. He looked left and right, but couldn't see anyone else around that might have driven Olivia away from here so quickly. He started walking closer to the bar and then saw a shoe pattern on the ground. They were about a size 10.

"The unsub was here and probably went after her," he mumbled. He texted Morgan that he was taking the FBI Escalade to Olivia's house. It was an emergency.


	8. Chapter Eight

'_I have to hurry, her foster dad might get to her place before I do_,'

'_No..._ _What if she wants to kill me? Maybe I should turn back?_'

'_No, no, no... She wouldn't do that, I know it,_' Spencer thought all at once, debating to himself if he should either protect Olivia from her foster father or not.

'_I should, he will kill her if I don't do anything about it,_' he thought as he pulled up into her driveway.

He took a deep sigh and unbuckled his seat belt. He opened the car door and closed it behind him, taking one more deep sigh. He started walking to her front door and when he was standing infront of it, he rang the doorbell. He waited. And waited. And waited. There was no answer and he started to worry. Was he too late? Or did she just fall asleep? Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the gate leading to the backyard was swinging open and closed. He slowly walked towards the gate and opened it just wide enough so that he could fit through without being too noticeable. He felt his heart beat racing, nervous to find what was the around the corner. He took in two deep breaths and pulled out his gun slowly. He raised it up and turned the corner ever so slowly to not make a sound and finally he saw a sight near the pool. The unsub? Olivia's cold, lifeless body? A fresh blood trail? What he saw made him lower his gun and slightly part his lips with awe. He saw Olivia standing by the pool edge in a bikini, drying herself off with a towel.

'_Phew, she's safe,_' Reid thought to himself as he stepped one foot forward to go walk towards her, but accidentally stepped on a twig.

The crisp snapping of the twig in the dead of night caught Olivia's attention, so she turned around quickly and screamed out of terror. Reid was confused for a second until he realized he was still holding his gun in his hand. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that," Reid said while putting his gun away, "I just saw that your back gate was open and I thought something happened," he explained.

Olivia sighed of relief. "That gate never stays closed and it's okay, it's not like I just suffered from an acute heart attack or anything," Olivia joked.

Reid had his puzzled face on. "That was a joke, right?" He asked.

"Yes, very much a joke," Olivia said.

She then walked over to her lawn chair to pick up her pink robe to put it on and then she looked back up to Reid, "Coming inside?" She asked while starting to walk to her back door.

"Yeah, of course," he said following right behind.

"Red or white wine?" She asked, taking two wine glasses from her cabinets.

"Umm, I'm kinda on the job still," he said.

"I'm not trying to get you pissed wasted, I'm offering you something to drink," she explained with a tiny laugh.

In the back of Reid's mind, he was thinking of how the victims had alcohol in their systems before they died, but soon he shook that thought from his head. "Whatever you're drinking I guess," he said.

"Red it is," she said, pouring a bottle of red wine into two glasses quarter of the way up.

She picked up both of them and handed one to Reid. "Here you go, Doctor."

Reid took it hesitantly. "Thank you," he said with a small smile.

"Why don't we go into the living room instead of standing up in the kitchen?" She asked.

"Sounds good," he agreed.

"Follow the leader than," she smirked and started to head to the living room.

When they got to the living room, Olivia sat down on her red couch and Reid sat down too. He noticed a pile of roses on the coffee table and he got an idea. He put down his glass and picked up a rose.

"Can I show you something real quick?" Reid asked Olivia.

She turned to face him. "Sure," she said with a smile.

Reid covered the top of the rose with both of his hands. "Okay, blow on the front of my hand, the top and the back," he instructed.

"Okay," she said and did what he said.

"Great and in three...Two...One," he moved his hands from the rose and revealed a rose with red and white pedals.

Olivia was in amazement. "That was so cool! I applaude to your magic trick skills," she marveled as she clapped.

Reid chuckled. "It was just a trick I learned a long time ago from the greats," he then gave the flower over to Olivia.

She took it with great joy in her eyes as a child getting candy. "I'm taking care of this one for a long time," she assured with a smile.

He smiled back while picking up his wine glass again. "It was nothing, really,"

"You must get a ton of girls with this trick," Olivia said.

"Actually, you're probably the first girl I've tried this on," he admitted.

Olivia smiled. "That right there makes this rose ten times as special as it already was than," she said.

"I'm a physical therapist by the way," she mentioned.

"I didn't men-"

"At the bar, you asked me, but we got interrupted," she explained.

"Right and that makes sense to why you knew about my knee and the proper terms," Reid pointed out.

"Yeah, I really enjoy my job," she began, "It's pretty fascinating and I get to help people which makes me happy," she continued.

'_She couldn't be the unsub than if she likes helping people... There is some kind of twist to this_' Reid thought and took another sip of his wine.

"Where did you get your degree from?" Reid asked.

"I went to Princeton and got it there," she said.

Reid was amazed. "Princeton is number one next to Harvard," he said.

"Yeah, I'm sort of brilliant as people would put it, not bragging or anything," she smirked.

"I think you're pretty brilliant," Reid commented.

"Pretty _and_ brilliant," Olivia joked.

They both laughed and put their empty wine glasses on the table. "I like your protecting skills, I feel pretty safe and secure right now," Olivia said.

Reid looked at her. "I'm just doing my job," Reid explained.

"Is it a certified thing for your job to be drinking red wine and preforming magic tricks?" She asked.

"No, but it's not everyday I do magic tricks and drink red wine with a-," he cut himself off, "with a beautiful damsel," she continued with a smile and pushed her hair back with her left hand.

'_A damsel? An unmarried woman... Doesn't wear her engagement ring anymore, I see,_' Spencer thought as he looked at her ring finger on her left hand, but did not see an engagement ring, but something else.

"Why do you have a screw bolt nut instead of an engagement ring on your ring finger?" He asked curiously.

She looked at her ring finger and held it up with a smile. "It is my engagement ring," she laughed.

"Since he lost his job after he came out of jail, he couldn't really afford a proper engagement ring, but he really wanted to marry me so he proposed to me with a nut and I said yes," she explained.

Reid was in shock. "Wow, you guys must have been in love,"

"I don't know about that," she said.

"Huh? He didn't love you or you didn't love him,"

"I guess he was just infatuated with me 'cause we only knew each other for eight months,"

"Oh, did you even love him?"

Olivia paused and thought for awhile.

"If you're thinking about it, I'm guessing it's a no," Reid indicated.

"No, I did, but I don't think I would have been happy with him to be honest," she explained.

"Why?" Reid asked.

He was deeply interested in this conversation, but didn't know exactly why. He blamed the male testosterone for acting up after consuming alcohol.

"Alex told me after we had our first kiss, that when he kissed me, that it felt right to him to be with me because he felt that we had that sort of connection and the kiss proved it and that it proved that we could be in love," she started, "it wasn't logical, but it sort of made sense in a romantic way," she continued.

"I've never had that experience you're talking about yet, at least I don't think," Reid revealed.

"Don't worry, I've never had it either and I've been with about four different guys in my life," Olivia related with Reid.

Reid was in even more shock. How could someone be with more than one person through the years and not feel that connection? Then he thought about Morgan and it all made sense. Then he thought about himself and it made even more sense.

"Trusting someone with your heart could be a long dark road or a glimpse into the sun," Reid said.

"You have no idea," Olivia agreed.

"Had it broken a couple of times and I'm not sure if it could ever be fixed at this point," she explained.

Reid grabbed onto Olivia's shoulder. "I'm sure that there will be that guy that gives you all the reasons why to love again," Reid reassured her.

She gave Reid a big smile. "And I'm sure that there will be that girl that will make you understand why you've waited so long for love," she assured him.

Reid smiled. "Maybe,"

"Most definitely," she whispered as she placed her hand against his face.

Reid knew exactly what she wanted to do; finish what they left behind in the parking lot. He couldn't think of resisting her stained red, full lips, so he leaned in and so did she. They embraced in a passionate kiss. Olivia caressed her hand from his face down to his chest and Reid caressed his hand down from her shoulder which caused the sleeve of her robe to come down a bit.

'_What am I doing? I'm kissing a potential unsub! I'm also on the job ! But, it feels sort of goo- NO! I have to stop!_' he thought and soon pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me," he explained.

Olivia smiled. "Don't say sorry, I liked it, a lot," she commented.

"Oh, really? Umm, I mean, I don't know what I mean," he stumbled on his words.

Olivia giggled. "Loss of words?"

"Pretty much," Reid noticed a medium sized bruise on Olivia's upper arm on the back and he stared at it.

"What happened? How did you get that?" He asked.

Olivia looked where he was looking and saw the bruise.

_ "You're worthless! You can't even do what I ordered you to do! Do you want me to show you how you commit a crime again!?" Olivia's foster dad yelled at her. _

_"No, I don't want to do this anymore," she whispered._

_ "What was that!?" he yelled again._

_ "I don't want to do this anymore! You've taken everything of mine! I don't have any reason to help you with this fucked up plan of yours anymore!" She yelled back through tears. _

_"Oh really? Jacob isn't a priority? Do you really want your ex-fiancés son dead too after you told him that you wouldn't let that happen?" He asked. _

_Olivia went silent. He grabbed her arm with a mighty strength and pulled her close. "Don't try and use that big brain of yours to out smart me 'cause I will kill Jake and I will kill you next," he explained and threw Olivia on the ground of her kitchen floor._

"I fell down the stairs the other day," she lied, "I'm sort of clumsy," she continued.

Reid was skeptical about that. From the way she didn't make eye contact at all indicated to him that she was lying. She flashed a quick smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she assured him.

"Okay," that's all he could say without insisting a falsehood in that answer.

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked.

"Well, I'm here till five in the morning, so I guess we should sleep" Reid began.

"Are you trying to insist that we have sex?" Olivia asked.

"No! Of course not! No!" Reid said trying to defend himself.

Olivia laughed. "Don't worry, I know what kind of sleep you mean, but I'm not tired," she said.

"Well, I wasn't trying to put you to sleep or anything, I'm not a babysitter or anything," Reid said.

"How about we make out some more and have little talks in between? That's my kind of thing I like to do," she explained.

Reid had a little smile on. "Do you do this to everybody?" He asked.

"No, making out usually lead to sex, but I'm glad you're not like that," she said.

"Not like what?" He asked.

"A horny dog,"

"Um, thank you?"

"You're welcome," she said.

She motioned with her fingers for him to come closer. "Why don't we start now?"

She tempted him with a smile and a bite of her lip. How could he resist? They soon embraced each other with another kiss and talked a bit after as Olivia suggested. This went on through the night and the thoughts that Reid had about Olivia stayed far back in his mind as possible for the night.


	9. Chapter Nine

At the police station, Morgan walked out of the conference room, just to see Reid walking into the station. "Hey pretty boy, how was your night?" Morgan smirked with a wink.

"It was fine," Reid responded in a straight, mode tone voice.

"What did you guys do-"

"Nothing," Reid quickly replied while walking fastly to the conference room. He thought of his promise to Olivia.

_"Do you promise not to spill my life facts to your friends?" She asked as they stood in front of her front door. _

_"I promise, I wouldn't betray your trust" he assured her. _

_She smiled. "Thank you, Spence,"_

_ "No problem," he responded._

Morgan gave Reid the suspicious look. "So, you're telling me you went over to Olivia's house for the night and nothing happened between you two?" Morgan questioned.

"That's absolutely correct and now if you don't mind, I'd like to solve this case as soon as possible," Reid said while opening the case files left on the round table in the conference room.

Morgan wasn't satisfied with Reid's answer and knew something had happened. "Come on man, you're trying to convince an FBI profiler nothing had happened," Morgan said.

"You can tell that 8 out of these ten guys were brutally murdered and the other 2 weren't, so this means that the male must have something against these other males, maybe it even has to do with the woman," Reid analysed from the pictures, trying hard to ignore Morgan.

"A beautiful girl who probably has intelligence too, alone with you for the night," Morgan started.

"The two others weren't beaten up, they were just shot, stabbed and had that X on their chest," Reid continued analyzing, trying so hard not to let Morgan get to him.

"Just seems like a waste to me,"

"I highly doubt that the female accomplice wanted to participate in this since it looks like she's not the one who has a grudge against these men,"

"I know something that women would enjoy participating in,"

"But I don't understand what the X stands for,"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"God damn Morgan, no! We only made out, that's it!" Reid revealed and quickly shut up before he could spill anything else. Morgan gave Reid a big grin.

"This is the second time on the job that you went over to a pretty girls house and got smooched," he pointed out.

"Yeah, anyway, can we please get back to the case?" Reid insisted.

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, that's all I wanted to hear from you, pretty boy," Morgan smirked.

Reid held up the picture of David Delly. "Do you have any idea what the X represents?" Reid asked Morgan.

"You're the genius, you tell me," Morgan responded.

Reid pondered on it for awhile and some ideas did pop into his head, but none really connecting with the victims. "I've got nothing," he told Morgan.

Morgan turned his focus to the rest of the pictures on the table,. "Well, since we have a hunch that it's Olivia's foster father, did she tell you anything about him?" Morgan asked. Reid thought about it.

_"Did your foster parents have time consuming jobs? Is that why you resented them so much?" Reid asked as they both lied side ways, side by side._

_"Well, my foster dad was a priest, that's how my foster mom and my foster dad met, but he only did it on Sundays and was a winemaker in general and my foster mother was an account manager," Olivia explained._

_ "Oh, decent hour jobs and you resented them for that?" Reid asked sort of puzzled._

_"No, I didn't really resent them, I resented myself even more," she said._

"Her dad was a priest," Reid mumbled as he tilted the picture a bit to the right and sure enough.

"The X is actually a diagonal cross," Reid said to Morgan.

"It is her dad," he continued.

"I'll tell the rest of the team that we know the male of the duo," Morgan said while walking out of the conference room, just to bump into Rossi.

"We know that Olivia's foster father is up to this, but we don't know the female of the pair," Morgan explained.

"Do you think it could be Olivia?" Rossi asked.

"Detective Daniel's asked her what time she finishes work and where does she work, but it didn't match up to the time the murders took place," Morgan explained.

Rossi thought for a bit. "Maybe she's in danger, maybe he's really after her and some female is too," Rossi suggested.

"Her foster parents are out to kill her, that's what you're saying?"

"I don't know, but something is going on between Olivia and the foster father, I can feel it," Rossi commented.

"But I can't help but feel as if I know her," Rossi revealed.

Morgan gave him a strange look. "How so?" he asked.

"Olivia Startford sounds like a name I heard many years ago," Rossi said.

Reid feared for Olivia. '_He's going to go after her, I just know it,_' he couldn't get that thought out of his head.

He kept on remembering how terrified she looked last night whenever he would bring up something about her foster father.

_"Did you spend a lot of time with your foster father?" Reid asked out of curiosity. _

_He could see that Olivia was uncomfortable with the question. "Not in the way you'd think," she whispered. She looked pale and kind of stiff. Reid instantly knew what she meant and it made him feel sort of uncomfortable too, to think that someone that was a former priest could lay a hand on a little girl._

"She might be in danger," Rossi said.

Reid turned around to see Rossi at the door frame of the conference room. "I know," Reid responded.

"Well, go protect her," Rossi said.

"But the tea-"

"Go and protect her before her foster father gets her, I'll inform the team," Rossi explained and then walked away.

Reid took a deep breath. "He's right," he said and soon after was on his way out the police station.

When Reid was a few meters away from Olivia's house, he saw her white Mercedes Benz coming out of her driveway and heading north. Reid started following her and soon called Garcia.

"Hello, the gracious Garcia at your service," Garcia said.

"Hey, Garcia, can you search up where Shelly Fredrick lives?" Reid asked.

"Right on it! She lives at 4230 Grey Lake Drive Las Vegas, Nevada," she replied.

"That's approximately 2 hours and 24 minutes from here," Reid said.

"Exactly," Garcia said.

"Thanks Garcia,"

"No problem, Garcia out my little love muffin," she then hung up.

Back at the police station, everyone was in the conference room contemplating what to do. "You sent Reid out to go protect a potential unsub?" Hotch asked Rossi.

"Yeah, but Morgan told me that this is more on the male accomplice's side, so he must be threatening Olivia in some way to make her kill two of these ten victims," Rossi explained.

"Like what?" JJ asked.

Morgan and Rossi looked at each other. "Only Reid can answer that question really, she told him some clues like how the X on the chest is actually a diagonal cross representing cleansing the soul with a cross figures since these men were sinners to him," Morgan explained.

"What if these men are just a reflection of himself and he wants to clean them of their ways and kill them because of their wrong doing since he can't," Emily suggested.

"Prentiss has a point, Morgan call Garcia,"

"Already on it," Morgan assured as he put his phone on speaker.

"Hello, how may I help thee?" Garcia answered.

"Hey, baby girl, can you search up an Olivia Startford?" Morgan asked.

"Sure can and done! What's this info for?"

"We think that one of the victim's fiancées murdered two men and her foster father is behind this whole plan,"

"Well, it says that Olivia Startford has been dead for twenty years, twenty-one this coming June," Everyone was in shock.

"What? Baby girl that can't be," Morgan said.

"Well it is, her husband shot her three times in the chest before killing himself by shooting himself in the head," Garcia explained.

"By any chance is her husband's name Jeremy MacAdam?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, it most definitely is," Garcia answered.

Hotch looked at Rossi. "You know them?" He asked.

"I was good friends with Jeremy, but we fell out years before his death," Rossi explained.

"Garcia, do they have a daughter named Carmen by any chance?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, Carmen MacAdam, born October 1, 1986," Garcia answered.

"After her parents died, she was put into foster care and a year later was adopted by Shelly Fredrick and later on married Jason Gordon," Garcia explained.

"That's our guy," JJ said.

"Garcia, send us the house address on our phones," Morgan said.

"Already done," Garcia said. They were now on their way to Las Vegas.

When Olivia reached her old house, she hesitated to walk up the drive way, but eventually sucked it up. She was determined to not let her foster father get the best of her.

'_I'm gonna end this myself, I have nothing else to lose,_' she thought as she stood in front of the door she knew all too well, but she couldn't help but think of him.

'_Spencer.._' She thought before she opened the door. He was the only thing left in her mind since she left Barstow. She couldn't shake him out of her head and felt as if she could never forget his name. She knew down the long road, he would eventually forget her name and she would forget his, even though she could never erase the feeling of his lips on hers and the feelings she felt for him that she had never felt for anyone.

She opened the door slowly and took a few steps in. She closed the door behind her and walked inside a bit more. She knew he was waiting for her because the signs were too obvious not to think that someone was waiting for a certain person to walk in. She made sure to check right, left, behind her and even in corners to see if he was there. She started to make her way upstairs and she tried to turn on the lights, but they wouldn't turn on.

'_He's here, but where?_' She thought as she checked every room, but there was no sign of her foster father. She sighed a deep sigh and stood at the top of her stairs ready to go back down until she heard his voice.

"I knew you'd come," he said and then pushed her down the stairs.

Olivia let out a shriek and landed on her back at the bottom of the stairs. Her foster father ran down the stairs to her and leaned over so that they would be eye to eye. "Seems like you thought you could out smart me," he started, "but like always, I'm in control and you're just going to take what I dish out," he said and then slapped her on the face.

Olivia took it and didn't shed a tear because she knew that's how he got off on her. "If you're expecting me to fear you any more, you're wrong and I'm not going to be in your shadow anymore, you son of a bitch," she said.

"Watch your mouth, Olivia,"

"It's Carmen," she uttered.

He slapped her again. "Get up!" He demanded.

"No," she said.

"If you don't get up, I swear to God I'll shoot that bastard son of your fiancés," he exclaimed.

Carmen rolled over and started to get up, but he kicked her in the stomach. She let out a shriek and crouched over in pain. "You make me sick! Giving up your own self to save someone else, that's pathetic," he stated.

"Do you know what's really pathetic? You called yourself a priest for years and you go and molest a little six year old girl in the confession booth at church and resigned because you didn't want to confess your sins, so you came and ruined my life," she began.

"I don't see your point,"

"You're not a real man, a real man would confess to their sins when he has the chance and a true man would never harm those who don't deserve that, you're nothing but a little bitch!" Carmen shouted.

He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head into the wall. "You're calling me a little bitch? I loved you and you took it as nothing," he whispered into her ear.

"You didn't love me, you lusted for me because your a sexual sadist and you enjoyed seeing me suffer at the hands of you," she said.

"Did I ever love the look on your face when I used to touch you in all the places you didn't want to get touched, the fear in your eyes that your foster mom never saw and since I killed her, she can never see the fear in your eyes now," he whispered into her ear again and then licked it. Carmen squirmed, trying to get loose of his grip.

"Let me go! I don't love you, I don't want you and I don't need you!" She shouted.

Jason threw Carmen to the ground. "I don't like your attitude, never did," he said while pulling out a gun from his back pocket and pointing it to Carmen.

She looked at the gun and then looked at him with a strict expression. "Go ahead, shoot me," she said.

"No, then I wouldn't see your face when I do this," he said and she knew exactly what he was planning to do. "Jake! Come out of the closet and come down here to say hello!" Jason yelled and Jake came running.

"Jake! Don't!" Carmen shouted.

Jake looked at her. "Livi!" Jake exclaimed while running down the stairs.

By the time he reached down the stairs, a bullet was fired right through his skull. "No!" Carmen screamed and broke down into tears.

"Yeah, it's sad when certain people don't listen, right?" Jason said as he dragged Carmen off the floor.

He reached for a knife in his other pocket and held it at Carmen's throat. "This kill is a bit more personal," he said, but was interrupted by the front door swinging open.

"Put the knife down," Reid said.

Reid held his gun up to Jason and Jason did the same thing to him. "Put your weapon down first," Jason insisted.

"I don't bargain with criminals," Reid said.

"It's either you put the gun down or her throat gets cut," Jason explained.

"You know you don't want to do that, I know how much you love her and if you love someone you wouldn't kill them," Reid explained.

"Shut up! I never asked you for your opinion!" Jason yelled as he tightened his arm around Carmen's neck.

Reid tightened the grip on his gun and Jason noticed. "Pull the trigger, my hand will slip and she'll be dead," he explained.

"I know what you made her do and how you wanted to control her for the rest of her life because that's what abusers do, they get turned on by their victim suffering and the victim can't do anything about it since the abuser has something against the victim," Reid began.

"What did you have against her?" Reid asked.

"I killed her foster mom, I killed her fiancé, I killed the mother of her fiancés son and I shot that little boy in the head not to long ago," he uttered out as if he was proud and that made Reid's stomach turn.

"The only reason you're doing this is because I'm guessing your mother was a catholic woman and your father used to abuse your mother physically and your father sexually abused your mother, you thought it was right for all men to do that and you thought you would be so holy if you became a priest, but all you wanted to do was gain little girls trust and then you got them, that's what you did to Carmen," Reid explained.

"That's enough," Jason said.

"No, that wasn't enough for you because you wanted a little girl all to yourself because you knew she would be too scared to tell anyone and you could just keep abusing her forever," Reid continued.

Jason re-positioned his gun to Carmen's head. "If you want her to live, you'll lower your weapon," he insisted.

"Don't do it, Spencer," Carmen whispered, but he did it anyway.

Jason then moved his gun to point back to Reid and shot him in his arm. Reid dropped his gun and crouched down in pain while holding his arm.

"No!" Carmen screamed and managed to break out of her foster dads grip and ran over to Reid. Jason was in shock.

"You know him?" He asked.

"Yes, I do," she replied while crouching down next to Reid.

"You care for him?" He asked.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

Not only was Jason in shock, but also Reid. "Don't tell me you have feelings for him too," Jason said.

Carmen glanced at Reid and then back at Jason. "I do," she whispered and then looked back at Reid.

"You don't have to feel the same way," she explained.

"But, I do," Reid said.

Jason became enraged. "Get up! If you're going to love her, take a bullet for her," he said while pointing the gun at Reid.

Reid was about to get up, but Carmen got up before him and shielded him. "You're not gonna shoot him, this war is between you and I," she explained.

Reid felt that fierceness in her voice and was it ever strong. "He was right, if you don't love me, shoot me right now with no regret," she said boldly.

Jason froze. He didn't have a clue what to do. Since he wasn't paying attention to Reid any more, Reid slowly reached for his gun. "Fine, but I just want to say that you were very special to me," he said.

The gun in his hand was shaking so much that Reid thought he would drop it. "Goodbye, Olivia," he said with tears forming in his eyes.

Just before he pulled the trigger, Reid shot him on his shoulder and Jason collapsed in pain. Carmen stood their in awe. "Go, take the gun and knife away from his hands," Reid instructed and she did what he told her.

Carmen looked over at her foster dad who lied their in pain. "Never knew you could feel pain," she commented.

He looked up at her. "The pain of you loving someone else is pain enough," he said.

Carmen backed away in disgust and soon turned her attention back to Reid. "Oh god, I hope it didn't go through your bone marrow," she said while crouching back down beside him.

"It doesn't feel like it," Reid assured her.

She soon started to tear up. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, it's apart of the job," Reid assured her.

"Please don't cry," he said.

She embraced him with a hug. "I'm still very sorry," she said while pulling back from the hug.

"It's all in the job, please, don't worry about me," Reid insisted.

Carmen embraced Reid in a quick kiss and pulled back. Reid was in amazement that he felt that same feeling as he did the first time they kissed. They heard the door kick down.

"FBI!" Morgan shouted as the team rushed in.

"Don't take Carmen to the police station, she needs to go to the hospital," Reid said.

"And so do you," JJ said helping Reid up and Emily helped Carmen up.

Morgan handcuffed Jason. "You have the right to remain silent," he said and escorted him outside.

When everyone was outside, Morgan went up to Reid. "Glad you saved her in time?" Morgan asked.

"Of course," Reid said and turned to look at Carmen sitting at the end of the ambulance.

She looked up at him and flashed a quick smile and so did he. "Her dad isn't very happy with what you did though," Morgan informed Reid.

Reid walked up to Jason, who was sitting on the police car since the paramedics were examining his wound. Morgan followed Reid. "You know, you might have strong feelings for her, but she is damaged goods," Jason laughed.

Reid got really angry that he punched Jason in the face. Morgan was in shock and the paramedics held him back. "Thanks guys," Morgan said and took Reid away from him.

"Don't make him get to you," Morgan said. "In the end, you saved what he wanted to destroy," Morgan assured Reid and then walked away.

Reid walked up to the ambulance where Carmen was. She looked up, "So?" She said.

"So, what?" Reid asked.

"What happens with us?" She asked.

"Umm, I garuntee you that if you get a good lawyer and a good write up from me, you won't get served time," Reid assured Carmen.

"Hope not, I've lost everything, I don't want to lose something I just found either," she said with a small smile.

"We're heading out!" Morgan shouted.

"Guess you have to go," she said.

"Yeah, but I hope I'll see you again," Reid said.

Carmen smiled. "Hopefully, see you later, Doc," she said.

"Bye, Carmen," Reid waved goodbye and started to walk towards Morgan.

"I think you two have some great chemistry," Morgan pointed out.

"Yeah, I hope it will continue after this some how," Reid said.


End file.
